


You're in Trouble Now

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninetales meets a nine tailed fox of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in Trouble Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/37981.html?thread=8024157#t8024157) in response to [bloodyfire](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Pokemon/Naruto, Ninetails/Kyuubi, holy shit

Ninetales has run across one or two strangely evolved fellows in her day, but this guy is kind of ridiculous.

He's got nine tails (which isn't as common as you might think), which is something. Means he has some serious power. But, as he is definitely orange, he's not reached enlightenment. So, you know, powerful, but possibly power-crazed. He's also about a hundred times her size, so change that possibly to _definitely_ power-crazed. You only reach that size through hoarding your power and energy, or Human steroids.

She watches him suspiciously as he sleeps, carefully observing him for any dangerous behaviors. She's clever--she doesn't have nine tails herself for nothing--but Ninetales knows better than to be overconfident. Though he's a fox, same as her, he acts more like a dragon: sleeping, engoarged with power and greed, visually terrifying, supposedly unstoppable.

Finally, he wakes. He blinks his eyes, slowly looks around, and quickly grasps his location and situation. He grumbles, sits up, and looks down at her. His body has left the ground underneath him barren. She nearly trembles, but controls herself.

He smiles widely, all giant sharp teeth and wicked glee.

"Hello."

She doesn't respond to his verbal taunts; a Psychic wave will better get across her intentions. She puts all of her feelings into the attack, aims it straight between his eyes.

It hits dead-on. He crosses his eyes to look at the deep gouge it dug, which quickly heals. Heals. It _heals_.

"Well, aren't you a brave one? That's foolish."

Ninetales feels free to tremble right now, because _holy shit_. If this fox is a Pokemon at all, he has to be...the only term she can think of is a Human one, but Legendary seems incredibly appropriate.

She's in trouble now.


End file.
